Total Drama High School
Total Drama High School has about 19 teens taking increasingly hard challenges. The series starts off with 16 teens. 3 more come in the next two episodes. The three that come later are Duncan, Heather, and Ezekiel. Episodes * First Day (The first day has begun, it includes The 12 Minute Run of Death, can they survive?) * H-H-Halloween in August! (The next day has begun and the campers are scared out of their wits as Chris makes a corny joke) * Heather: The Musical! (Episode 3 begins with the cast randomly naming TDWT songs, but when they skip two the cast that sang them appears and gets cranky! How could you forget I'm Sorry and Baby? Once done with that they gear up for Heather: The Musical! But is this just too much drama for Total Drama?) * Bursting burgers (the team searches the island for burgers but there is a suprise...bursting burgers!) * BOOM!(The team has to see who can blow the most stuff up first) * Figure it out yourself (They get locked inside the high school and their challenge is to get out of it!) * TDHS Aftermath 1 * Cheater Cheater (they have an extreme opsticle course around the school and find out Eva's cheating) * Your such a big shot(They go to the beach near their high school and have a surf challenge) * Tap dance two shoes (they have a dancing contest) * Triple(The teams play a extreme game of capture the flag) * You know what else is cool?(They have to get alien evidence) * TDHS Aftermath 2 * If you know clap your hands(They have a total drama trivia game!) * If you cant take the beat(They try to survive super loud music) * Total drama fights(They all wrestle eachother) * WINNER TAKES FIRE!(Chef throws fire sticks at them and the person who catches the stick wins) * TDHS Aftermath 3 * Total drama island.....kinda(They have to jump off the top of the school) * Gold (They dig underground for gold because it's said to have gold underground their) * Were not actually at school!(Their challenged to do a test) * The final four(They have a contest to see who can take down all the posters in the school first) * The final three(They have a contest where whoever closes the most lockers first wins) * Who will win(Cody and Courtney clash for the win in a opsticle course.) * TDHS Aftermath 4 * Not what i expected(Like in season 1 Chris confiscates the money somewhere outside the school) * TDHS Season review Characters Tigers * Morgan V.O * Phil V.O % * SebastianV.O * William V.O * Brandon V.O %& * Sierra V.O * Cody WINNER % * Sam V.O * Heather V.O % * Courtney R.U * OwenV.O * Mike V.O Moose * Harold V.O * Noah V.O * Trent V.O % * Izzy V.O * Eva V.O * Katie V.O %& * Sadie V.O % & * Gwen V.O * Duncan V.O % * Alejandro V.O * Ezekiel V.O % * Zoey V.O Joining after the start * Ezekiel to Moose * Heather for tigers * Duncan to Moose * Alejandro to Moose * Courtney to Tigers * Owen to Tigers Meanings V.O = voted off R.U = runner u % = particapaited in heather the musical (episode) so they don't have to do Heather:the musical (song) %& = voted off before heather the musical Eliminations and Challenges * First Day: 12 Minute Run of Death (Katie and Sadie are eliminated as duncan and ezekiel join) * H-H-Halloween in August: The Haunted Statues and '' The Pumpkin from hell'' (brandon is eliminated) * Heather:the musical:Naming songs from TDWT and making Heather the musical (heather joins as sam is eliminated) * Bursting burgers:They try to find a burger on the island that doesn't burst (Izzy and Zoey are eliminated) * BOOM!:They have a contest to see who can blow up the most stuff first (cody is eliminated) * Figure it out yourself:They get locked inside the high school and their challenge is to get out! (Sabastian is eliminated) * Cheater cheater:they have an extreme opsticle course around the school (Eva is eliminated) * Your such a big shot:They have a surf challenge on the beach near by (William is eliminated as Courtney joins) * Tap dance two shoes:They have a dancing contest (Sierra is eliminated) * Triple:Chris informs that the challenge is extreme capture the flag (Phil is eliminated) * You know what else is cool?:The teams collect alien evidence (Mike is eliminated as Owen joins) *If you know clap your hands:(MERGE)They have a Total drama trivia game (Ezekiel is eliminated) *If you can't take the beat:They see who can survive super loud music (Owen is eliminated as cody returns) *Total drama fights:They all fight with eachother in a match (Trent is eliminated) *WINNER TAKES FIRE!:Whoever catches a fire stick first that Chef threw wins the challenge (Duncan is eliminated) *Total drama island.....kinda:They jump off the top of the school (Noah is eliminated) *Gold:They try to find gold underground (Morgan is eliminated) *Were not actually at school!:Their challenged to do a test (Gwen is eliminated) *The final four:They challenge them to see who can take down the most posters in the school (Heather is eliminated) *The final three:they have a challenge where whoever closes the most amout of lockers wins (Alejandro is eliminated) *Who will win:Cody and Courtney clash in a opsticle course for the $10000 (Courtney is the runner up) *Not what i expected:Chris confiscates the money and throws it somewhere out side of the school for someone to have (no illiminations)